This invention relates generally to fragment containment covers for ballistic targets. More particularly, the present invention relates to replaceable target covers for reducing the lead backsplatter resulting from bullets striking or richocheting off of indoor or outdoor knock-down type targets.
The adverse consequences resulting from backsplatter and ricocheting of bullets at indoor or outdoor target ranges has long been recognized. Numerous devices and assemblies have been advanced to address such problems. For example, sheets of material such as canvas, plywood and particle board have been mounted behind targets as backing curtains to reduce the backsplatter of lead. The noted materials provide some beneficial effects such as reducing lead contamination, reducing range noise level, and reducing airborne contamination but do not adequately confine the backsplatter of lead. Moreover, such materials are generally not used for close range shooting or with knock-down type targets.